


Someday I will ask you if I was a disappointment

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Gen, Letters After Death, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: After the dust settles and there is time to sit and rest, Nasir finds a letter among his belongings... it is from Naevia.





	Someday I will ask you if I was a disappointment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [severity_softly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/severity_softly/gifts).



> Written in response to a prompt on Tumblr of:
> 
>  
> 
> _Send (symbol) for a letter my muse has written for yours to receive after my muse has died!_

There was no telling when the letter had been secreted among Nasir's things. There was no way of knowing how it had been hidden so well with no one knowing. However, what was evident after reading the first few words was who had written the letter.

**_Nasir,_ **

_If you are reading this now then it means that I met sword and did not walk away from the battle we all set out to wage. I will not do you the disservice of telling you not to be sad over my fall, but I will bid you remember that I go to meet Crixus. I desired never to be separated from him and you above all others know how much that wound burns and bleeds even out of sight. He was my heart and a heart removed from chest cannot go on beating. I knew that I would not leave those sands and I am at peace with that decision. It is a choice that I know you would have made if your heart was stolen again, as well._

_In that, as in many things, we are alike, you and I._

_You are one that I have been happy to call brother and you have always been a cherished friend to me. I know that in those last days and weeks before Crixus' separation from Spartacus and the events that happened around us there was much tension. I wish that it had not been so as I missed time that used to be so well spent with one who I cared about and trusted. The two of us have both changed so much since that first day we met and even now I am very proud of the warriors and the people we have become._

_I need you to know, Nasir, that I was very happy to see that Agron was returned to you. It gutted me to know that Crixus was forever out of my reach, but to witness the heart of my dear brother returned was not something I would ever regret. I am now even more pleased that I did not kill that treacherous fuck of a Roman when I had him in our Arena at my feet. My only regret is that we were forced to return Kore from our sight to those that bore all ill._

_I am regretful that I have not always been the friend and sister to you that I promised to be. I let pain and the need for vengeance blind me far too many times and now as we prepare for another large battle it makes me sad that it is unlikely we will ever sit to share drink and break words on a quiet night again. I know with a certainty that comes with many things that I shall not walk out of this new conflict. This is good in my heart and I wish you to know, again, that I am at peace with what will happen to me tomorrow when we face the Romans. Our attack will give those we care for the time and ability to flee further out of reach of the bastards that seek to forever enslave or control them._

_I do make one request of you, Nasir. As the brother of my heart, and the sister of your heart that you said I was, do not seek out another battlefield. If you and Agron do not go to the Afterlife in this battle, set feet to path far away from this fucking place. If anyone deserves the chance at peace and freedom with their love, it is you. Agron deserves that every bit as much as you do. I would not wish to meet you on the shores of the other side any time soon, Nasir. This is something that you can do for me and I do not hesitate to ask it._

_Go far away with Agron and find a home that you are content in and can create a happy life. Keep him close to you always, and don't separate yourself from the others that would travel with you as we both know that family comes in many guises._

_Tell Agron... tell him thank you. Thank you for being friend to Crixus even when they were at odds. Thank him for being my friend and being there to shield me even when I was not the most appreciative or comfortable. But most of all, thank him for returning heart to my best friend and chosen brother._

_I will wait to greet you on the shores with Crixus, Nasir. Just heed my wish and do not hurry the task if you can prevent it._

_Be free. Be safe. But most of all... be happy._

_Part of me will always be with you and one day I will look upon you and greet you as brother again._

_**Naevia** _


End file.
